It's an Obsession
by TheRestIsUnwritten18
Summary: Alot can change in a couple of months. For Casey its moving, falling in love, almost being killed and having your very own stocking vampire. At least she has Paul who will stop at nothing to protect her. Give it a try, you will like it. Paul/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, hope you like. Comment, Fav, Review! It will make me happy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight :( **

**Chapter 1**

**A place to call "Home" **

**Casey POV**

A lot can change in two weeks. For instance your dad could get a job offer, and the whole family has to move. You could loose all you friends, because really what seventeen year old girl wants to waste her time talking to someone they will never see again? Also you could become miserable. Sounds bad, right? Well this is my reality. My dad is making the whole family move to Forks Washington, one of the most rainy and dreadful places in the continental U.S… woopy.

"Come on Casey, get back to reality and help unload." Shawn called. Shawn is my brother; he is twenty-six and lives on his own back in California. Being such a good brother/son he is helping us move in. He just wants the money mom bribed him with.

"Alright, alright." I snap back at him and grab a box. I look up at what I am supposed to call "home". The house is pretty big, a cream color, modern looking and has a big yard.

"Cass, your room is up the stairs on the right, I think you will like it." My dad says. I race up to my bedroom.

"Wow" I breathe. Thought the walls are bare the room is huge! On the left hand side are to sets of doors. I open one, which leads to a decent size closet and the other lead too…..drum role please.

"Ekkkk!" I get my own bath room! The second door leads to a full bathroom with a huge mirrior. Before I leave I look at my reflection. I am pretty white and have very thick brown hair and hazel eyes that looked exhausted. Damn car ride. I leave the bathroom and look out the window to see my brother and dad unpacking. Maybe I can call this place home...

"You like it Casey?" I turn around to see my mom with a box in her hand and a grin on her face.

"Here this might make the room feel homier." She says and hands me the box. I open it and start pulling out pictures and place them on the dresser. One picture got the tears flowing. It was me and my family in front of our old home.

"It's ok sweat heart." My mom said and kissed my head.

"Oh! I almost forgot! There is this town near by, the LaPush Reservation. It has great trials you can run in to start training for cross country." My mom added.

"Ok, I will check it out." I replied with a semi-bitter tone. I rather not run in a time like this.

Seeing no hopes in cheering me up, my mom left the room. I sat there on the floor for some more time, and then decided to go to bed. After an hour of searching, I finally located my bed sheets and blankets. After I just cried myself to sleep. Tomorrow will be a new day, and I will put my brave face on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here is more. Next chapter things will get very very good! I would like to get at least five reviews. If you ready this put Eclipse.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. :'( **

**Chapter 2**

**The creepy crawlers that live in the woods**

I woke to a loud howl that nearly scared me half to death. I groaned and looked at the clock. I was shocked to see it was 10:00 already. I hoped out of bed, and went down stairs to see my parents saying goodbye to my brother.

"Cass come say goodbye." My dad calls. I walk over to my brother and give him a quick hug.

"Bye Shawn. Have fun in whatever you plan to do." I smirked knowing he would be up to no good.

"You too Casey." He said with a smirk that mimicked mine.

After he left my parents slipped into a hectic frenzy. Dieing to find some way out, I thought of only one thing.

"Hey mom, can I go run those trails today? Maybe even get to know a few locals?" I asked with a fake smile.

"Sure, just stay on the coarse. Did you hear those howls?" Then my mom launched into a conversation about the wolves and wild life around here with my dad.

I had to walk for about thirty minutes until I finally got to LaPush. I then had to walk a little more until I found a local.

"Um excuse me miss?" I asked the women walking in my direction.

"Yes how can I help you dear?" She asked pleasantly.

"I was just wondering where all the trails are around here?" I replied. She then told me a detailed route to multiple trails, half of which I can't remember.

"Are you new here?" She asked.

"Is it that obvious?" I joked. "I'm Casey, Casey Weller. I just moved to Forks."

"Oh that's good. I'm Sue Clearwater." She said holding out her hand, which I took.

"I hope you have a good time here Casey." She said and was about to turn away when I asked her another question.

"Um, are the wolves in the woods like…dangerous?" I asked, slightly blushing.

"Ahh, you must have heard their howling. I mean, who wouldn't have heard that. But no dear, they wouldn't kill a fly. Don't listen to all those crazy rumors." She said kindly.

"Oh ok, thank you bye." I said and ran off to the nearest trail.

I was about ten minutes into running when I heard multiple twigs start to snap behind me. I turned around and saw no one, or no wolves there. Then more twigs started to crack. Oh God! I really don't want to die this young! I took the shortest root possible and tried to sprint my way out. Tried being the key word because I ended up bumping into a tree. How? I don't know.

"What the?" I heard a deep voice say. I look up to see I didn't run into a tree but a person. Avery big person. The man was tall, muscular and tan. His friend was a mirror image of him.

"Need a hand?" The man I bumped into extended a hand to me. I took it and he hosted me to my feet.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. The noise, running, trying to get….the hell out." I gasped with little air I had in my lungs.

"Don't worry about it. Didn't even leave a dent." The man joked.

I couldn't speak so I just gave him a thumbs up. His friend chuckled at my response.

"Well, let me introduce my self." The man said, "My name is Embry Call, and this is" The other man cut him of "Jared" He said with a smile that showed of his snow white teeth. After a minute Embry asked, "Well what's yours?"

I blushed tremendously. "It's Casey. I just moved here. Well, not here here, but to Forks." I replied.

"Well it is very nice to meet you Casey" Just then another wolf howled. Jared and Embry shot each other looks. But before I could ask what was going on Embry continued.

" If you will excuse us we have to go to work, and we hope to see you soon." Embry said. Jared then turned to face me.

"Casey, I would stay out of the woods for a couple of days." He said seriously. "You never know what creepy crawlers live here." He added more jokingly. I watch Jared run to catch up with Embry, and then to see the two of them to walk away and disappear.

"Well, that was odd." I mutter to myself as I make my way out of the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the reviews, KEEP REVIEWING! Also there are PICTURES on my profile for this story. **

**I want to give a big round of applause to my beta, jblc77, thank you! **

**Disclaimer: Guesses what, I don't own Twilight! **

**Chapter 3**

**The predator and prey**

It has been a week since the crazy forest scene. I haven't told any one. Why would I? They'll just think I am A, weird or B, crazy, or C, both. I have barley left the house in fear of meeting up with Jared or Embry. Who knows what they will ask? They will probably laugh at my running away from nothing. I sigh in frustration and finish my cereal.

"Good morning Casey." I look up to see my mom pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Morning." I grumble.

"Did you sleep alright?" She asks.

"Like a baby." I reply half heartily. I sigh again. She does this every morning. It's the start of a very annoying, and embarrassing routine.

"Hey mom, can I go for a run today?" I ask, its time to pay the woods another visit. And I am desperate to get out of this chaotic house!

"Sure, don't be too long." With that I was out the door.

My legs ache, I haven't done this much running in a long time, but I push myself. It goes on like this for a while, but the routine is broken. I stop dead in my tracks and turn around when I hear twigs snapping. Squinting my eyes I see a white figure in the distance. It looks too tall and lean to be an animal. I am actually being followed; it's not my imagination. Fear overwhelms me and I let out a gasp of shock and a small scream. My body automatically starts to back up, while my eyes stay on the approaching stranger.

The person who is following me appears to be my age. He is tall and lanky with pale white skin. He has brown with streaks of honey color in his hair and shocking red eyes, which where most likely contacts.

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you." He says closing the distance I had created. I didn't respond and walk further back to safety.

"Can I run with you?" He asks. "I really don't like being out here alone. You never know what type of things you can run in to this deep in the woods." He adds.

I had the weirdest feeling in the pit of my stomach as he said this. Every instinct in my body was screaming danger, but remembering the scene with Embry, and Jared I didn't want to look any weirder to anyone else.

"Umm sure." I say hesitantly "I'm Casey." I add trying to be polite.

"William." He replies and holds out his hand. I take it with caution. I try to hold back my gasp of shock. His hand is freezing! What did he do, stick it in an ice cream carton? I gingerly take my hand back and start to run. We run in silence for a bit, only the sounds of our feet hitting the forest floor.

The silence becomes unbearably awkward so I ask the first question that comes to mind.

"So William, are you a local here?" I ask out of breathe from running.

"No, just passing through." He says in a clear voice, as if we where merely walking, not running.

"So, Casey, are you close to the residents here?" William asks, not even seeming out of breath.

"Not really…I just moved here." I explain. William mutters something that sounds like 'Good, then you won't be too publicized.' but than again it was too low for me to hear.

"Let's play twenty questions." William says with a creepy smile on his face.

"Umm, sure. You go first." I reply. This guy is really creeping me out!

"What scares you the most?" He asks not looking at me but at his surroundings.

"Death." I answer truthfully. What's the worst that can happen?

"Oh, that is a shame." William replies in a sullen voice. Suddenly fear engulfs my whole body. I take my word back; this is the worst that can happen.

"W-why is it a s-shame?" I stammer.

"Well dear Casey, I am very hungry and you blood smells quit good right now." Wait, what? Is this guy a psycho serial killer or something?

We have come to a walk now, but I try to run away. Turning around I begin to run deeper into the woods. All of the sudden the ground is coming towards me until I hit it with a thump. Looking back, I see William with his foot sticking out. He tripped me! How did he get to me so fast? I try to scramble to my feet, but instead William grabs my hand and forces me up. His eyes are locked on my now blooded hand due to a cut from the fall.

"I take it back Casey. Your blood does not hold just a good aroma; it has the sweetest, most mouth watering scent I have ever smelled." William coos. Adrenalin pumps through my veins and I try to free my wrist.

"No!,No,no Casey. That wasn't a smart thing to do." He rebukes. William lifts me off the ground, but only to slam my body down to the forest floor. My instincts take over and I hold out my hand out to catch me, but my head still hits the dirt floor with a thump. I see the damage before I feel the pain, but boy did I feel the pain. Looking down and see my bone sticking out of my wrist, coated with my blood.

"Oh I meant for this to be a longer game, but I can't resist the sweet smell any longer." William says, eyes locked on my now broken wrist.

"N-no, n-no." I stutter before I let out a blood-curling scream mixed with pain and fear.

"Hush girl." He says as he stalks over to me. Knowing the end is near; I suck in as much oxygen as I can get to let out one last desperate scream.

Before any sound is able to hit the air from me a huge midnight black bear jumps out of literally nowhere and attacks William. Looking more closely at the beast standing on top of William I realize, it's not a bear but a huge wolf. I wanted to watch the scene before me, but my head hurts too much. The forest floor begins to spin more and more. I catch a glimpse of the wolf tearing off William's arm. William runs to a nearby tree with incredible speed that no human could ever have and pushes it over towards the wolf. The fight continues on, neither getting the upper hand and I struggle to remain conscious. Suddenly more wolves come into my view, all different colors, but same huge horse like bodies. Their snarls fill the air as they approach William, trapping him.

One of the wolves catches my eye. He is huge like the rest, has silver fur and the most stunning brown eyes that seemed to go on forever. Our gazes lock and I feel a pull towards the silver wolf. He lets out a low and sad whimper. I wish I could have looked at the stunning silver wolf more, but the pain takes over me and I have to welcome the darkness that followed. The last thing that I hear is a sad, desperate howl of my wolf, wait my wolf?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey every one sorry it took so long to update. Please review and there are pictures on my profile for the story. **

**Chapter 4**

**The girl **

**Paul POV**

There is nothing worse then seeing your imprint at the mercy of a vampire. Especially a vampire who wants nothing more than to kill her just for blood.

"Hey wake up. Beautiful wake up." I said to the girl as I carried her to Emily's house. I have been trying to wake her up, but because of the amount of blood she lost, she's out cold. It was really scarring me.

I hear footsteps behind me and turned to see Sam running to catch up.

"Sam! Did you get the bloodsucker?" I ask hopefully.

"No, he got away. The damn thing is smarter then he appears. How is the girl?" Sam asks. It got away! How could the pack let that happen! Well, at least now I get to kill it myself.

"Not any better, I just wish I knew her name." I bet it's an amazing name, I mentally add.

"We will soon, we just need to get her to Emily." Sam tells me, silently watching me freaking out.

Taking a closer look at the girl; she is bloody from her wrist and scratches on her face. The vampire will pay for this. For hurting this girl, no not just this girl, but my imprint. Yes, I Paul, the player, imprinted on this beautiful girl; who is now passed out in my arms.

My eyes break away from her when I hear a loud frightening scream. Seeing me close to the back door, Emily reacts in fear for this little girl.

"Sam, Paul what happened to her?" She lowers her voice when she lays eyes on the girl in my arms.

"A vampire attacked her." Sam says in a flat voice.

"Is she bitten?" Emily asks in horror.

"No. But close to it." I snarl. I can't even begin to imagine this gentle girl being a vampire. Emily looks at me and then at the girl with knowing eyes.

"She's your imprint isn't she?" Emily asks in an understanding voice. "Well get her inside, and call Carlisle." Emily says ushering Sam and I into the house quickly. As fast as she was running you would of thought that she was the wolf.

Once in the house I started freaking out again. "I don't want that bloodsucker near her." I said shivering at the thought.

"Paul calm down." Sam commands, "We can't bring her to the hospital, too many questions. We need to get Carlisle."

"Fine." I grumble.

"Carlisle will be here soon, he suggests talking to her. He says that might help her come around." Emily says as she enters the room. I sit quietly while she wraps the girl's wrist up. I wait until Emily leaves to start talking to the girl.

"Well, let's see." What do I say to a girl I barley know, but is my soul mate?

"Umm, my name is Paul, what's yours? I would really like to know." The girl doesn't move. I reach my hand out and brush her hair away from her face. A grimace appears on my face, she is covered in blood and smells of a bloodsucker.

"Emily." I call out. Seconds later Emily runs into the room followed by Sam.

"What? Is she awake?" She asks franticly.

"Uh, no I was wondering if I could have a wet face cloth to wipe some of the blood off of her." I say.

"Oh, okay, hold on." She says and hurries out of the room.

"Paul, when Carlisle comes I want you to step outside." Sam says.

"What! Why? How can you expect me to leave my imprint alone with a leech?" I ask furious.

"I can expect you too know that you could loose control and could kill your imprint. She will also not be alone; I will be in here with her." Sam rebukes. I do see his point, I don't know if I will be able to control my self with another bloodsucker close to her.

"Fine, but I will be close by." I say just as Emily re-enters the room.

"Here you go Paul." Emily says as she hands me the towel.

"Thanks Em." I reply grateful. Sam and Emily leave the room as I start to slowly clean the blood off my imprint. Her wrist is wrapped up in another blood-socked towel, but it looks like the bleeding stopped. I remember seeing her bone sticking out. My poor girl, she must be in so much pain.

"Paul, Carlisle is here." Sam calls.

"I'll be back." I tell my imprint, and kiss her cheek. I walk towards the door and right pass Dr. Leech.

**CPOV**

Pain, more pain. I can only see the darkness now. Wait I hear something, some kind of sound. As if thousands miles away I hear a man talking. I can't make out what he is saying, but it brings some comfort to me. I can feel something wet, getting press all around my face, a cool sensation is left. I hear more murmurs and something presses against my cheek lightly.

What happened to me? The creepy man, the wolves, my wolf. Even in the darkness I can still see those stunning, endless eyes. My thoughts are interrupted by more murmurs, clearer now. I strain my ears but only hear bits of the conversation.

"She… bone… blood loose… Paul… remembers." People say. That conversation doesn't make sense. Who's Paul? What does a bone have to do with this?

I struggle to open my eyes. After a few moments my eyes fly open to be greeted by a harsh light.

"Ughh!" I exclaim and close my eyes.

"Sam could you turn off the lights." I voice says. I hear shuffling and slowly open my eyes to a now darkened room.

I see a tan man in the corner next to a pale white man with blonde hair. He has the same features as William. A shudder runs through my body.

"Where am I? Who are you?" I ask and try to push myself out of bed, but a pain shoots through my wrist. I let out a small, but load whimper.

"I wouldn't move, you are banged up pretty baldy." The pale man says.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"I will tell you, but first what is your name?" The man asks.

"Casey, Casey Weller." I say cautiously.

"Nice to meet you Casey. I'm Dr. Cullen, but call my Carlisle and this is Sam Uley." He points to the big man. So neither of them is Paul. I couldn't say more because Carlisle spoke again.

"Do you remember what happened?" He asks. He still hasn't told me where I am.

"I was running when this guy came and started to jog with me." I tell him. He makes a motion for me to continue.

"He tripped me and was talking about blood. I think he was like some crazy killer." I pretty much told the truth only leaving out the strength and speed.

"What do you mean was?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, I know I'm going to sound crazy, but it's true, I swear." I begin, "These huge wolves came and stated ripping him apart. I didn't get to see much because I must have passed out. Now I would like to know how I got here." I finished, and began looking around the room at my surrounding.

Sam steps forward, "We found you in the woods, passed out and brought you back here and called Carlisle." He says. So Carlisle wasn't apart of this we?

"Whose we?" I ask.

"My friends and I." He replies not giving names. Was Paul a friend of his?

"Ok, now Doc what's the damage?" I ask looking down at my wrist.

"You have blood loose, a broken wrist and some scratches. All will heal in good time." He says.

Sam and Carlisle exchange knowing looks. I can tell they aren't telling me something.

"What aren't you telling me?" I ask in a serious tone.

Ohhhh cliff hanger! Review!


End file.
